


[黑白魔]Lost and Found

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·图纸老师的约稿·月猫黑魔x日猫白魔·黑魔引出了灵魂水晶中妖异的力量后失控，白魔用净化之力为他驱散的故事·口交/Rough Sex/流血表现/肢体伤害/疼痛警告
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	[黑白魔]Lost and Found

黑魔很少有后悔的时候，比如现在。

他往三人多高的书架后隐了隐，谨慎地探头，不远处的台阶上传来轰然巨响，似乎是成排的书架接连倒塌。他看向身边的白魔，道：“越来越近了，拦不了它们多久。”白魔整个人弓着腰蜷在书架的阴影里，竭力抑制着自己难以平复的喘息，在过度消耗以太的痛苦中点了点头。

黑魔扫过白魔苍白的脸，又听见魔物拆毁建筑的声音越来越近。他们只有两个人——这曾经是令他满足乃至自傲的事，毕竟，在这艾欧泽亚上，哪里有那么多得到命运厚爱的人，强大到足以在世上踽踽独行，又能遇见一位像成对的八音盒的另一只一般补全自己的人呢？

但他现在无比希望还有一个人，谁都好，哪怕只把白魔带出去。应该说他们是太自大了，还是太信赖彼此了呢？谁又能想到千年前的封闭古堡的图书馆里还藏着灵敏的机关，仅仅一个普通的魔法——他点亮了杖尖的火光好看清书页——就能让成群的石像鬼苏醒呢？他诅咒建造这座古堡的人，即使他们早已死去，为什么要把这间房子设计成一个精巧的诱捕笼，在他们深入至核心区域后又狡猾地层层封闭起来呢？

紧闭的大门像合上的棺椁，静默地注视着他们。

石像鬼离他们越来越近，能听见妖异在石质的身体中发出的嘶嘶响声。它们嗅探着，寻找着人类的气息。两人交换了一个眼神，彼此都读懂了对方的意思。

白魔揪住黑魔的衣袖：直接战斗无异于送死。然而黑魔坚决地摇了摇头，好像他已有了计谋一般，先一步走出了书架的遮蔽。白魔忽然有了不祥的预感，他跟着黑魔，把自己暴露在妖异的视线中，先前四散寻找猎物的石像鬼此刻纷纷转向了他们，挥动着蝙蝠般的翅膀。

“你到底想干什么？”白魔问。这里的妖异仿佛早预料到窃书贼大都是修习魔法之人，石砌的躯体上雕刻着抗魔的咒文，寻常的魔法攻击根本对它们不起作用。而靠蛮力拆毁妖异寄居的身体对两人而言又是不可能的任务。

黑魔沉吟片刻，火属性和土属性的魔法对这群肮脏的的石像鬼而言不痛不痒，他心里已经有了答案，又实在不忍向白魔开口：“我曾经窥探过灵魂水晶里的知识。”

白魔心里一沉：“为什么我不惊讶呢。虽然你曾经告诉我，除了你现在使用的黑魔法之外你什么都没接触过，因为……”他有些凄然地笑笑，“凭你我的实力不需要。”

咒杖点燃了空气，烈火将石像的关节烧成暗红，却无法阻止妖异靠近的脚步。黑魔觉得眼下的皮肤被熏得发干发热，他眨眨眼，试图将白魔的样子清晰地印进眼里：“水晶里寄宿着强大的魔力，那恐怕不是这个世界的力量。如果利用它的话，我们说不定有机会逃出去……”

白魔听懂了黑魔闪烁其词的话语中隐含的意思：“你是说妖异的力量，你想都别想……”他的声音因愤怒和恐惧而打着颤，愤怒是因为黑魔正如他最坏的猜测那样欺骗了自己，恐惧则是因为，他太了解黑魔了，谁都不能挽回这个人已然定下的决心。

坚硬的水晶硌着手心，漫长的时光磨损了水晶的棱角，也让蕴藏其中的知识成了禁忌的秘酒，复苏的魔力缠绕着他，试探着这位继承了黑魔法的后人，而后仿佛认同一般，与他体内的以太融为一体。身体原本的秩序被另一股陌生的以太所破坏又重构，仿佛以火自焚般的热度在骨髓深处灼烧，黑魔想，他倒并不抗拒被未知吞没，但白魔……

他最后一次看见白魔的眼睛，因惊惧而放大的竖瞳像另一个世界的门扉，通往他已经无法返回的人类的世界。

白魔仓皇地注视着黑魔，只见他的脸色褪得像死人一般苍白，而后缓缓地泛出了可怖的灰色，如果不是他眼睁睁地看着黑魔从一个活人变成这副模样，一定会以为是一尊逼真到令人毛骨悚然的石像。连他的眼睛都像镶嵌在神像眼里的宝石般泛着了无生机的，邪性的鸽血红。连对魔法一无所知的人都会明白这具身体里充斥着妖异的力量。

黑魔没有看他，而是背过身去，先前蠢动的石像鬼们此刻纷纷僵立在原地，像狼群中低级的狼对头狼俯首称臣那样收拢翅膀，低垂头颅。黑魔走近它们时甚至有几只石像鬼发出了哀求般的低鸣声，而这些不守规矩的东西就先遭到了屠杀的命运。低等妖异在黑魔面前就如同一块块随意取食的腐肉——他现在满脑都是缺乏以太的饥饿感，也顾不得这些低等的同族是多么劣质的食材，只伸手把它们形状扭曲的灵魂捏碎抽干，连同附身的石一起化作齑粉。

他——如果此刻的黑魔还能被称作人类的话——饱餐了一顿，这才回头去看那个木然地注视着自己的人类。最低级的欲望得到满足后，高阶妖异那些贵族的恶癖和残余的人类本能混杂在一起，令他觉得眼前的人类有着莫大的吸引力。就像不为了填饱肚子而制作的精美甜点。魔法师的以太应该极其可口吧。他向那个衣衫破烂的白色人影走去，对方本能地向后退了两步，最后仿佛认命了一般，将颤抖的肩膀送入他手中。

要直接杀掉吗？还是玩些别的呢？淫思在欲望的温床中快乐地滋生，他不假思索地吻上那个瑟瑟发抖的可怜男人。对方错愕地盯着他，眼神又随着这个吻的不断加深而迷蒙起来。

尽管知道妖异的规则不能以人类的常识揣测，白魔还是无法相信如此荒唐的事情。他没有被失控的黑魔杀死，而是被这个侵占了黑魔身体的肮脏意识强迫着交合。他知道凭自己在战斗中几乎消耗殆尽的以太不可能正面战胜全盛期的妖异，连同归于尽都是奢望，何况对方占据的还是本就擅长魔法的黑魔的身体。但他知道黑魔的意识并未消失，仍深藏于这具身体里，只要驱除妖异的力量就能让他恢复原样。

忽然一个荒谬而耻辱的假设涌进白魔脑内，让他被自己的想法羞得脸上滚热。

他能不能借一些黑魔的以太，再将净化之力混在自己的以太中暗渡陈仓地还给黑魔呢？

他无路可退，只能将冰冷的手覆上黑魔的衣领，像一场情到浓时自然而生的性事一样熟练地解开那件繁复的咒袍。妖异将他的动作视作软弱的示好，这不会改变他被杀的命运，但谁不愿意被好好地服侍一番呢？

半勃的性器弹到白魔的脸颊上，顶端甚至变本加厉地在他柔软的唇上磨蹭。白魔再一次认识到这并不是他熟悉的黑魔，至少他从不会以这种理所当然乃至羞辱的方式使用自己。妖异不知他怅然的原因，不耐地撬开他的嘴，把性器粗暴地塞进去。

白魔被顶出一声痛苦的闷哼。猫魅族的性器上有尚未苏醒的软刺，刮蹭到湿嫩的口腔粘膜，就逼迫他分泌出更多唾液。黑魔却还嫌不够舒服，按着他的后脑，恨不得让口腔把整根性器都含进去，白魔被捅到喉咙本能地干呕，窒息收缩的肌肉让黑魔舒爽到扯住他的头发，不让这个会吸的淫穴离开。白魔连换气的机会都没有，黑魔射进他嘴里时已经满面潮红，一塌糊涂地淌着涕泪，没有力气收回去的湿红舌面上挂着白浊。他含着精液呆滞地想了几秒，才回忆起自己的计划，那这就是他要的以太……他就机械地咽了下去，又思考了几秒，把唇边和脸上的精液也用手指沾了，干干净净地舔掉。他极力不去思考什么是尊严，扶着黑魔的大腿，仔细地把性器上残余的精液也吃了进去。

顺从只会引来妖异更贪婪的欲念。而白魔的声音，无论是恳求还是祈祷，在现在的黑魔听来都是无意义的音节。他被摁在地上，难以看出原样的衣衫艰难地挂在身上，像被雄兽强行交配的雌兽一样吸纳着性器。

他从未想过以如此下流的方式使用白魔法：藏在自己的体液里，借每一次粗暴的操干，让它们淋湿黑魔的黏膜，被黑魔饮入口中，他的魔力将以这种淫秽的形式进入黑魔体内，像银白的鱼群，一点点驱散黑魔体内的污秽。他竭力抬起身，想挣脱来自背后的桎梏。黑魔将这一动作理解为逃避，不满地皱了皱眉，抓住白魔的尾巴，将那个试图从性器上离开的臀部狠狠拽了回来。用的不是调情的力道，而是一个泄欲的人调教不好用的工具，仿佛白魔是一只倔强的家畜，需要扯着鼻环，用激烈的痛楚来驯服。

疼痛从尾椎一路冲进大脑，在他脑中蜂鸣。白魔尖叫一声，已经听不出是自己的声线，仿佛只是一只动物遭受剧烈痛苦时撕心裂肺的嘶吼。他无力地瘫软下来，脊背弓成一道欲断的弧线，身后的暴行让泪水濡湿他的脸颊，和地上经年累月的灰尘脏污地混在一起。他颤抖着呼唤黑魔的名字，也绝望地明白现在支配他的人并不是黑魔，而是某种欲念所化的污秽之物。他重复那个名字，几乎含着执念，只有这样他才能忍受这屈辱。他的穴口被迫高高抬起，像渴光的爬藤植物一样吸吮着巨物。猫魅族的性器靠近顶端的位置有细密侧芽般的倒刺，每次抽出都残忍地勾出一圈红肿的穴肉，湿亮的水光像邀请交配的讯号，又随着下一次直至深处的插入塞回体内，被胀大的阴茎磨得更软烂些。他无用地翘起的前端也像淫欲的标志一般，喷出一股股稀薄的精液，痛还是爽，对这根在反复的高潮中几乎坏掉的阴茎而言已经没有意义了。

软在地上，吃不住力的白魔像一把畸形的、有五个着力点的凳子，他磨破的膝盖仿佛失去了痛觉一般不时在地上往前磨蹭几寸，双手徒劳地抠挖着地面，想以此消解一些耻辱和痛苦，而他曾经被怜爱地抚摸过的脸颊现在成了抹布，发丝吸满了他所分泌出的泪水和涎液，湿黏地糊在脸上。而黑魔终于觉得一直箍着对方摇摇欲坠的腰有些费力，被肠液润湿的性器抽了出来，带出几丝掺杂血水的粘液，微凉地沾在白魔被掐得泛红发热的臀上。穴口空虚的凉意让白魔迷茫地回头，还未看真切就被扯着头发站了起来。他对上黑魔平淡的眼神，有一瞬，他以为蛰居这具身体内的仍然是自己所识的黑魔，他呢喃着，轻声唤了黑魔的名字。

下一秒，他被揪着残破的衣领按上只余半截的木桌。陈木的断面又脆又尖，划过赤裸的大腿就是几道血淋淋的口子。白魔痛得眯起眼睛，黑魔捞起他的一条腿，又无言地干了进来。被黑魔凸起的胯骨紧紧抵着的另一条腿就这么压在了木刺上，随着进出的动作反复掏着血洞。白魔痛得蹬踢，被黑魔更用力地撞了几下，木刺就一次比一次扎得更深，令他整条腿发麻。最后是白魔嘶哑得不成调的泣音和一声木材崩裂的细响，让那根刺永远地扎进了皮肉里。黑魔闻到血味，体内的妖异之力愈发沸腾，像装食物的袋子破口溢出香气，让他更想从这个人身上榨出更多的美味。

白魔在逐渐止息的疼痛里终于想到，他要净化黑魔体内的妖异之力。他艰难地思考着，最终费力地抬起余痛未消的腿，勾住黑魔的腰，殷红的血滑过白皙的大腿——现在他双腿都痴缠着黑魔，赤裸地勾引着，直白地要求着更多的侵犯。即使他全身都痛苦到无法感知任何爱欲，他还是像为了生存不得不出卖身体的妓女一样作出求欢的姿势，想用自己的体液沾染黑魔。

恶魔被血的献祭吸引了。灰色皮肤的恶魔捧起食器光裸的小腿，这里面盛满了甜美的血液，于是他拔掉那根碍事的木刺——食器抽泣了一声，下面也抽搐着夹紧了。他揉捏着小腿上匀称的肌肉，挤出里面丰沛的血液，几乎温柔地吮了上去，他竟然从未尝过这样美味的以太，远远胜过任何魔物，普通人类也无法与其相比。简直像……生来就是为了被自己品尝一样。他简直要懊恼刚才白白地让白魔在地上射了那么多了。

为时不晚。黑魔舔尽了白魔腿上的血液，又转而打起他身上其他体液的主意。他俯下身，发现对方竟然乖顺地张开了嘴，可能已经疯了吧，这个脆弱的人类魔法师。他贪婪地吮吸着他的唇舌，像吮吸一根吐露花蜜的蜜腺。他伸手撸动白魔的性器，和下身的撞击一起——不知为何，他好像明白在什么时机插进去，以什么力度揉捏那里最能榨出这个人的腺液，透明粘稠的液体失禁一般流了他满手。

白魔哭泣着，崩溃地捂住自己的眼睛。在他唯一能逃避的黑暗中，只要他忘记身上全部的不适，就好像黑魔回来了那样，那个人还是能以默契的方式把自己逐渐送上高潮。自己的前面和后面都是他所熟悉的，他能享用的，也只有黑魔才能让他感到如此快乐……

但只要睁开眼，对上那双红色的眼睛，他就明白他的黑魔正隐藏在这具身体的意识深处。他的理智被深深刺激到敏感点的快感撕成碎片，眼前肤色瞳色俱发生异变的人又给他强烈的违和感，他混乱地发出委屈的呻吟：“为什么你……嗯、啊，为什么不是你看着我……呜、嗯！”他的铃口被黑魔的拇指和食指相携着环住摩挲，指甲轻柔地刮着顶端，又试探般搔了搔精孔。鞭笞般的快感让他一片空白地射了出来。每次黑魔这么玩弄都会让他高潮，他几乎习惯性地哀求道：“不要这么弄……”

如果是黑魔的话，应该又会说些调笑的，令他羞赧又无言的话吧。

但现在操着他的人只是像收割果实那样捻走了他的精液，又开始了下一轮的榨取。动作中没有丝毫怜惜，快感在不应期的身体中化为尖锐的刺痛。白魔从喉间挤出受伤的动物一般的哀鸣，他闻到精液的腥气，弥漫在他的呼吸里，像新鲜切断的植物梗茎流出的汁液。这股受伤的，生命的气味让黑魔愈发兴奋，对以太本能的渴求让他粗暴地挤压白魔疲惫的性器，像不经事的幼崽折磨母体的乳头索取乳汁。令他恼怒的是那里迟迟挤不出他想要的浓稠的以太，只有淅淅沥沥的腺液不断涌出。于是他转而咬破白魔胸前的皮肤，对生有尖齿的护月之民来说治疗师的皮肤哪里都一样脆弱。血珠从破口处溢出，鼓成一个饱胀光润的圆，最后不堪重负地淌下来。活人以太的诱惑对妖异而言就像血契般无法抵挡，黑魔舔去那些甜蜜的以太结晶，又不假思索地低头把裂口吮得更大，唇齿间溢出不自觉的啧啧声，和交合处泥泞的水声以及白魔断续的喘息混在一起，像一只把濒死的猎物拖到安全处大快朵颐的猛兽。

白魔偏着头，下身的疼痛已经化成酸软的麻木，仿佛这段躯体正在离意识而去。黑魔埋在他胸口，肩颈的轮廓随着舔舐的动作起伏，他曾经非常熟悉这段通常被裹在层层咒袍下的赤裸线条，每次黑魔在他身上耕耘时这段凌厉的，涌动的线条就像只有他知晓的海岸线。而黑魔整个人是为他而情潮起伏的海。他的手插进黑魔发间，像鼓励一只专注地进食的小兽，轻柔地抚摸着：就这样把我的一部分吞入体内，让我带你回来……

交缠的以太像苦涩的清风，一个生命以自己为祭品，执拗地剥去爱人灵魂中的污浊。当黑魔再次窥见白魔狭窄的竖瞳时，那双眼睛里死气沉沉的倦意让他以为自己正在凝视一具尸体。

他觉得自己嘴里满是血腥味，诡异的是他从中尝出了一丝愉悦的甘甜：“你……”

白魔的眼神倏然亮了起来，难以置信的欣喜让他嘶哑的声音颤抖：“你回来了。”他有一瞬间欲泣的冲动，但他实在是太疲惫了，连哭泣的气力都在漫长的折磨中耗尽了。他只能伸手抚摸黑魔的脸，那双眼睛又恢复了他熟悉的色彩，连同皮肤一起，宣告这具身体原本的所有者的回归。

黑魔想问怎么了，然而已经猜出了大概。他看着血迹斑斑的白魔，甚至不知道一个治疗师的身体里能流出这么多血，而这全都是经由自己之手。白魔散乱的头发、还在流血的胸脯和一片狼藉的身体无一不暗示他自己犯下了无可弥补的大罪，而此时此刻他的性器甚至还插在白魔不成样子的湿黏甬道里。

“我……对不起。”黑魔红着眼，想至少先把性器抽出来。白魔却勾住他的脖颈，游丝般虚弱而潮热的呼吸落在他颈上：“不要走。想和你做完，和你……”

黑魔动作一滞。夺回了身体的主导权意味着他能恰如其分地体会下身的快感，白魔的肠肉又湿又软，在方才的凌虐中完全失去了反抗之意，只会温顺地、毫无怨言地吸纳里面的硬物。他绝无可能在清醒的时候把白魔肏成这个样子，但他也不得不承认他被完全操开的白魔含得很舒服。

白魔见他犹豫，手从脖颈往上，绵软地搭在他脸颊上：“没关系的。你终于回来了……我想和你做……”他急切地恳求，失而复得的，酸软的悲伤让他的声音带上了含含糊糊的哭腔。

黑魔在心里叹气，尽可能温柔地把自己挤了进去。肠壁柔软得仿佛被调教出了第二种本能，即使顶到敏感点也不敢在快感中夹得更紧，只怕痛似的从深处溢出一些液体，温热地浇在龟头上，湿漉漉地把性器含得更深。黑魔既感到前所未有的快感，又心疼得不舍得做下去，只能小心翼翼地去吻白魔气息紊乱的唇。

“不痛吗？还是别做了吧。”他轻轻拭去白魔脸上的污渍，那张原本干净的脸上沾了经年的尘土，又被横亘的泪痕划出灰色的痕迹。白魔哭得喉头发紧，说不出话，只能固执又坚决地摇了摇头。

黑魔只能继续。白魔胸前的几圈血痕一看便知是自己咬的，犬齿的地方伤得特别深，几乎还汩汩发亮。他有一瞬想舔上去，用带倒刺的舌头尝尝血液是否和暗红的颜色一样带有樱桃般的甜味。这份冲动很快被自责和随之而来的，令他浑身发冷的质疑所淹没：难道说妖异的本能还残留在他身体里，他才会对白魔的血产生古怪的欲念。

白魔虚弱地喊他的名字，他回过神应了一声。白魔笑着捏住他的手指：“刚才不管我怎么喊你，你都不会理我。现在这样真是太好了。”

黑魔说不出别的话来，只能一遍遍呼唤白魔的名字，像要成百倍地弥补白魔。白魔埋在他肩头，全身大大小小的伤口都因抽插的牵连而发痛，但他却觉得满足。他前面已经射不出什么东西，只能咬着黑魔冰凉的耳垂，告诉黑魔他要到了。黑魔想尽可能不伤到白魔地做完，而后发现这实在是太过简单的事情。他抱着绷紧腰肢无声地高潮了的白魔，安静地从不堪重负的疲软甬道里撤出来，匆匆射在外面。白魔低着头，体内爆发的疲倦让他几乎说不出完整的话来，黑魔听着他的呓语，安抚他说没事了，都结束了。白魔应该是在半梦半醒间做了某个约定，并且相信已经得到了想要的答复，在黑魔怀中带着满足的笑失去了意识。

黑魔沉默地拥抱着他，他如此珍惜这个人温暖均匀的呼吸，又明白自己才是最容易让它不复存在的人。白魔身上狰狞的伤口是他留下的。他以为自己能救白魔，却差点把两个人都推入死境。他蹲下身，给白魔面目全非的大腿做了应急包扎，对着渗透洁白布料的红色忏悔似的说，我也爱你。

白魔醒来时发现自己在医馆的单间病房里，身上所有的伤都得到了妥帖的处理。他询问送他来到这里的黑衣男人的去向，照料他的医师回答却回答说，那个人确认您没有生命危险后就离开了。

他愣怔在原地。黑魔最后拥抱着他的触感仿佛还留在身体上。


End file.
